Win the Battle, Lose the War
by Cat McHall
Summary: Tanya has earned the comfy life as General of the League of Nations Defense Force, but at a heavy cost.


**Win the Battle, Lose the War**

* * *

_Edo, Akitsushima – September 24__th__, 1943_

"Happy Birthday, Tasha!" a male congratulated.

"Thanks Ambassador Yamada" Tasha smiled, "Although now that I've been given command of the League of Nations Defense Force, I am allowed to return to my birthname."

"Oh, I wasn't aware" Yamada laughed, "Let me correct myself: Happy Birthday, Tanya von Degurechaff. And congratulations on avoiding a belated trial."

"More like the Americans and British couldn't bring themselves to go after me after the truth was revealed" Tanya thought. As the Great War was coming to an end, General Zettour made it possible for her seek asylum in the USA under the name of "Tasha Tectretius". Of course, she found herself still serving in the military due to miscommunications, but she rose up to the rank of Colonel during the Pacific War. She later became Major General during the Correan Conflict.

During that time period, American and British journalists investigated the legend of "The Eleventh Goddess", leading an inquiry back to her. Under oath, she revealed her truth of her past in front of the League of Nations.

Needless to say, the Republic wanted to try her for war crimes, but the Unified States and Allied Kingdom refused to hand over the "Hero of the Pacific".

Now she was General of the LNDF, which currently was try to manage the Chinese Civil War and the Hmong Revolt.

"Thank you" Tanya smiled, "And congratulations on becoming Ambassador. The 'Divine Wind of Midway' certainly has earned it."

"No need for flattery" Yamada smiled, "Besides, it seems you're engaged from the looks of it."

"To Masao Patton, the first Akitsushiman-American Congressman" Tanya smiled. Masao Patton was an Ace pilot during the Correan Conflict, leading the 403rd Wing Strike Force. Said Wing would go on to become the most decorated organization during the police action; Some would say they were the reason that Correan Peninsula remained a single country.

His fame (and not so secret relationship with Tasha/Tanya) allowed him to win a seat as Hawaii's first voting Representative.

[A/N: AU Hawaii earned Statehood much earlier than in our timeline].

"Masao?" Yamada chuckled, "He was an Ace of Aces, but I didn't expect him to be one for public office."

"He got some encouragement from the right places" Tanya laughed. For her, she couldn't escape her career path. Not only was she too valuable as a military mind, Being X made sure she would always be involved in a war, whether it be on the frontlines or in the rear.

That, however, didn't mean her descendants have to be. In fact, that was only reason why she wanted children: To create a Political Dynasty. She would have a hand on the political landscape in the US even when she was six feet under.

"Well, that's certain" Yamada thought to himself. The twenty-nine year old Tanya von Degurechaff was a beautiful, petite woman despite the war torn face. Arguably, those scars made her more lovely since it gave her the look of a warrior goddess.

Appropriate really for a lady who's been a soldier since she was 8.

"Let's move to our order of business" Tanya changed subjects, "What's the emperor's response to the current wars west of Akitsushima?"

"It's been agreed between him and the Prime Minister that we will give aid to the Chinese Nationalists in their fight against Mao, but the country will not fight directly" Yamada answered.

"I see" Tanya hummed, "What about the Hmong Revolt?"

"Unfortunately, we can't help the Republic and the Unified States in its proxy war to stem communism in Southeast Asia. Our economic environment won't allow it" Yamada stated.

"Understood" Tanya nodded. Truthfully, she knew that effort would futile given her old world's history, but she still hoped a different outcome was possible.

"Will the Unified States still hold up their deal of creating a trade deal with us?" Yamada bluntly asked.

"I cannot speak for them" Tanya answered, "I can ask them to setup a meeting, but I cannot guarantee anything."

"I understand" Yamada nodded. He internally regretted being so blunt with the General, but he had to speak up.

"So, when you talk about aid do you mean-?" Tanya lead.

"Leasing off our surplus of weaponry and operation orbs" Yamada answered, "We wish to negotiate the price directly with the Chinese Nationalists."

"I can arrange a meeting for next week" Tanya answered, "General Xu and his immediate subordinates will be meeting me over coffee in Haipei...casually, of course." Suddenly, a hostess brought in their dinner.

"It wasn't much" the hostess said with a bow before leaving them to be. Tanya bowed her head and gave thanks. When she was finished, the ambassador gave her a confused look.

"I never expected you to be a religious type, at least not from the speeches you gave" Yamada stated.

"I've gotten...closer to God recently to be honest" Tanya said with hesitance. Internally, she still felt the pain of her lost war.

Ever since Being X...or God...thrust her into this life, she tried to spite him at every chance. However, her use of Type 95 (and her American equivalent) throughout the years finally did its toll. Faith awakened inside her during her darkest hour in the Pacific War.

To her credit, her relationship wasn't devout but more of a love-hate scenario, as she still saw him as a sadistic, selfish bastard hellbent on getting his way. But then again, so was she. In the end, he got want he wanted: An apostle with genuine faith.

He was merciful enough to allow her a safer position in life, even though she would die a soldier.

"I see" Yamada hummed. He could tell she looked...resigned by her admission. Like if she had a long vendetta that was finally broken. For the next few minutes, the General and the Ambassador ate in peace.

"That was a delicious meal" Tanya said while wiping her mouth with a napkin. For her, eating Akitsushima cuisine was a treat, since it reminded her of her past life. She would eat it everyday if she could, but her digestive system wouldn't allow it. She would blame God for the misfortune if he didn't tell her outright that it wasn't his doing.

"Thank you" Yamada smiled, "It always a pleasure to seeing you eat our cuisine. We didn't believe foreigners could truly enjoy our food until you showed up."

"Anyone can become a genuine consumer of any product, regardless of origin" Tanya countered, "It's how preferences are formed."

"Clearly" Yamada said before standing up, "Thanks for meeting with me today."

"Just another day of international affairs" Tanya stood up before giving a bow, "I will try to get you in contact with the Unified States, but I can't make any promises."

"Much appreciated, General" Yamada said while returning the bow.

"God willing, my next visit will be more relaxed" Tanya gave a soft smile, "My fiance wants to tour Hokkaido for our honeymoon."

"Sounds lovely" Yamada smiled, "There's a brewery in Sapporo that claims to have a beer that rivals your homeland."

"Only if God has forsaken us" Tanya laughed, "The German Empire has been the rulers of beer for centuries now, so that's a hard feat."

"Miracles can happen, surely" Yamada countered.

"Yes, they can" Tanya thought to herself as she left the room, "It was quite a miracle to force a hardened atheist to her knees."

She won the battle for an easy life, but lost the war on her conviction to spite the being she called X.

* * *

**A/N: Just wrote a one-shot based on my thought that Tanya is going to lose, one way or another.**


End file.
